You Got Me Pregnant!
by bradsmithgold12
Summary: When Shizuru and Ahn plan on having a baby together what will Natsuki do? Natsuki loves Shizuru but when she goes to Shizuru's house the night before she leaves she see's someone breaking into the house and in a fight what will happen to Shizuru and Ahn's baby plan. However when Natsuki goes to study abroad after her father makes her, Shizuru is left by herself. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

You Got Me Pregnant!

Chapter 1!

A/N: Hey everyone! I decided that I wanted to write another family story except this one has a lot more drama and is starting from scratch with the relationship and shows how they evolve into one family. Brad:D

* * *

Love. A word that makes us believe that we have a chance with it but in my case, I think it s easy to say my love will never reach her. I am nothing but a Lone wolf and nothing more. I have known her all of my life since my mother had decided that it was her time to pass on and in which she has. I am now living with my father, the president of the Kruger industries and I am Natsuki, The future president of the company once, well you know, I stop being a delinquent. My life after my mother died had become dead but I always cheered up whenever I was around_ 'her'_. I always got myself in trouble when it came to Nao and Shizuru would always scold me for it but I can't help but smile that she acknowledges me.

As time grew, I learned about love and so on. I came to try and tell her but every time I chickened out so it never worked but there was something in her eyes, When she looked at me, it wasn't as a friend but I couldn't tell what she was looking at me as. Over time this love grew with every little thing she did, from a smile to the hugs, I would accept them all and never regret them.

I am at my Mai's right now and I just told them that I'm thinking of going to London to study over there and come back in a few years. They didn't look impressed with me.

"What do you mean you want to study abroad?! Are you running from your problem with Shizuru?" Mai said as she blushed at Mikoto clinging to her chest and groping would be more precise.

"Yeah pup! Who is going to be my bar jumping partner, huh? Uncle can be a prick sometimes but he is a good man and don't forget your still with Shizuru, You two are inseparable! Oh you know what forget that soft crap! Who is gunna being my wing man?!" Nao exclaimed with a frustrated face as her forehead turned into a scowl at the fact her cousin is leaving.

"Look guys, I need to get away from everything, Shizuru has Ahn and there in love and then there's that creepy Tomoe who is head over heels for Shizuru and to top it off, my dad is acting up again with his friggin drinking! I wonder how that happened, Nao?" Natsuki stated as she pointed her finger at Nao who wore a smug grin at the comment, Not even trying to hide it she spoke.

"Hey hey! The man needs to loosen up, If he doesn't how is he supposed to start talking with everyone again after what happened-?" Nao stopped her ranting as she looked at her cousin's face. That face full of sadness and betrayal.

"Natsuki relax, Nao's an idiot and if you wanna study abroad I say you go for it but you can't leave for short while, right? It's not like you're going next week or in the next few days right, Natsuki?" Mai said, she also noticed the face Natsuki made and her brain instantly clicked in place.

"Oh my fucking god! You are leaving in the next few days aren't you?!" Mai shouted towards the girl sitting opposite who nodded her head in an agreement and then looked at Nao as a glass was shattered on the floor. Nao had dropped her drinking glass of whiskey and her mouth hang open with her eyes full of shock. It was safe to say Natsuki had made them both speechless and that is a first.

Natsuki sat silently as she watched the reaction of her friends and cousin. Mikoto didn't seem to mind as she groped Mai's breasts and Mai and Nao were too speechless to speak so she decided to explain.

"In the next few days, roughly 2, today and then tomorrow. I am leaving to go to London to study for the business since my father is growing old and weak now, the doctors said he only has around 5 years to live before he passes and everything he owns belongs to me. Now that I am going to study abroad he said that once it was done, by the time I come back he will be entering his last few months until he passes and gives me the company in which I will manage for the rest of my life. There is no negotiation because this is not a choice, I am doing this to get away from everything but I need to say goodbye to Shizuru first, I'm a big burden on her, that I am so certain of and I'm going to leave. Don't worry al come back!" Natsuki looked at her phone and noticed it had gotten late and so she stood and walked to the door, slowly she stopped and turned her head towards them both.

"I need to start packing for the trip, I'm glad I could explain this before I left for London. Thanks for everything but I need to stand on my on legs and walk! So, Thanks for everything and al cyah later guys". Natsuki opened the door and stepped outside and the cold breeze hit her face like a rainstorm, Slowly she walked towards her Ducati and straddled it, put on her helmet and drove towards Shizuru's place even as she heard the screams of Mai and Nao on the doorstep but she ignored them and revved on.

* * *

Mai and Nao ran towards the door and swung it open with a loud bang.

Mai ran down the stairs and screamed at Natsuki's back as it set off down the road.

"NATSUKI! NATSUKI!" Mai shouted but it was futile.

"M-Mai! Is she actually planning on leaving?" Nao asked as she stood on the stairs leading to the large house doors.

"Ye-Yeah, It looks like she is". Mai couldn't stop the tears from gushing out of her eyes and so she sniffed trying to stifle them, Nao didn't look as though she wanted to cry, after all, she is none other than Nao.

They watched as the bike slowly disappeared into darkness and nothing but the faint sound of an engine could be heard. They left and walked inside. Not another word was spoken the rest of the night.

* * *

Natsuki's mind was lost in thought as she drove down the highway towards Shizuru's house, Well Shizuru's and Ahn's house since Ahn moved in a few months back. Lucky Bitch.

_'Why am I going towards her when she is the reason I'm leaving? I should have told her when I had the chance, why? Why didn't I tell her how I felt? I'm such and idiot!'_ Natsuki inwardly shook her head as she approached the large house on the outskirts of the city.

Slowing down, she pulled into the drive way and pushed herself and the bike into the garage and by the looks only Shizuru was home since her car was sitting by itself in the garage. Natsuki turned off her engine and stood as she pulled her leg off of the bike and started walking towards the door leading into the house. Natsuki stood at the entrance waiting for it to open after she rang the doorbell and in her mind started creating the rights words to say.

_'This is it; I'm going to tell her that I'm leaving for a while so I won't be around. Ah man that sucks! Oh I know! Look Shizuru, I have to go for a long while but al see you soon...'_

Then the door opened and there stood Natsuki's one and only, Shizuru had her hair in a high pony tail with a few small chest-nut hairs spilling out at the sides, a viola blouse, a pair of white skinny jeans and ankle socks and on top of that was her famous wolf apron which she used when cooking when having Natsuki over for dinner.

Shizuru noticed Natsuki and ran outside towards her, gripping her in an embrace. Natsuki didn't protest like she used to because she knew that once she left there would be none of this, no hugs or teasing, no slight kisses to make her blush. Yes, the little things lovers do but Natsuki and Shizuru didn't care about that because they did it anyway.

The embrace was soft, however, Shizuru is much softer and so Natsuki for the 2nd time in her life returned that embrace and she heard the shocked gasp from next to her shoulder but ignored it. They stayed there, stood still on the doorstep, just embracing until that warmth disappeared and Shizuru pulled back.

"Ara, Natsuki! I was just about to ring you to see if you cared for some dinner, Ahn won't be home until later". Shizuru flashed a killer smile which Natsuki marked as the victorious smile for when she came out triumphant on their little battles, with words.

"Oh! Yeah, I was in the neighborhood so I thought I would visit, you know". Natsuki said as she followed Shizuru into the house after she closed the door.

"Ara, Neighborhood? I live on the outskirts, there are only large mansions and country sides out here but then again Natsuki makes the most extraordinary excuses to visit me". Shizuru walked in towards the large kitchen space and looked at the counter before turning back to Natsuki as she entered the kitchen also.

"I do not, I...Um just end up visiting that's all women!" Natsuki blurted out as she stumbled after removing her body from the door frame. Walking towards Shizuru she knew what was expected of her and so she joined Shizuru at the counter by the sink and started washing her hands.

"Ara, I knew it. You came for dinner and you knew that since you're here I was going to make you help with dinner, Ookini for understanding the rituals of _'Natsuki joins for dinner'_ time". Shizuru finished her sentence with a large smug and proud smile and then turned back to her dinner preparations.

A few minutes went by in a comfortable silence until Natsuki threw out a exaggerated sigh and walked over towards the stereo in the corner of the room, turning it on and finding a radio station she found one of the hottest songs in the charts and ran back towards Shizuru and bumped her hip with her own earning a giggle as they both started swaying their hips as the song started. The new song by Jason DeRulo started playing and they both grinned like Cheshire cats at each other.

**~I'm that flight that you get on, international~**

Shizuru started to chop the food preparations with the beat of the song in the background. Once she had chopped them she spun her body to the pan as it started to boil on the stove and started to stir the sauce.

**~First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable~**

Natsuki spun her body around and leaned on Shizuru's shoulder with her chin and an arm looped around and under her arm as Shizuru moved her arm to stir the sauce in the pan with a wooden spoon as Natsuki mixed the vegetables in.

**~Cause I know what the girl them need, New York to Haiti~**

Once the vegetables had been poured in by Natsuki and Shizuru is still mixing the mixture, Natsuki started patting Shizuru's left hip with her free arm and earned a giggle as she took a hold of Shizuru's free hand and pulled her body away from the pan and gave her a quick spin and caught her again and spun her own body around as Shizuru spun her around and they both laughed at each other and continued working on the food.

**~I got lipstick stamps on my passport, make it hard to leave~**

Natsuki jumped in the air to reach the highest cupboard and got down 2 plates and 2 glasses to drink from but then thought about 'that' other person and got down an extra set just in case and placed them on the counter.

**~Been around the world, don't speak the language~**

Natsuki's head bobbed up and down to the beat as she set the plates and cups in their respective positions at the table and then corrected their angles to make them perfect as they joined the napkins and silver ware and headed back to Shizuru giving a smile and nod to her saying 'I've set the table' look.

**~But your booty don't need explaining~**

As Natsuki reached Shizuru's side and looked in the pan the next thing she knew was her face lighting up like a red street stop light as Shizuru whispered the song into her ear as the next part of the song sang its lyrics.

**~All I really need to understand is, Will you talk dirty to me?~**

Natsuki let loose a slight whimper and you could see the steam bursting out her ears as her nose was close to bleeding all over the kitchen due to all the blood rushing to her head but what happened next really caught her off guard!

**~Talk dirty to me~**

Shizuru had leaned closer to Natsuki's ear and slightly nibbled on the small bud of flesh and then proceeded to move towards her cheek and planted a quick kiss to her cheek and then pulled away and giggled as Natsuki's nose suddenly gushed with blood. Natsuki's mind went black and her heart jumped a few times and her entire body burst up in hot flames and she couldn't control her body as she was frozen to the spot.

Natsuki's mind was so blank but full of thoughts as she tried to think of what had just occurred even though her body was frozen to the floor and her nose still gushing with blood.

_'HO-HOLY SHIT! Di-Did she actually just do that?! What the fuck? Oh damn it, My sucking nose! Do something, idiot! Say something!' _Natsuki's mind begged her body to do something, anything, but her body didn't move and after a good few seconds of not being able to do anything other than stand still and let blood rush out of her nose and try and get her body to move only to listen to her heart skip a few more beats, that was until Shizuru spoke.

Shizuru had turned the pot off since everything had been prepared and only needed to be set on the plates. Looking to her right she clicked that Natsuki had indeed, frozen to her place as blood dripped from her nose and Shizuru started to get worried.

"Natsuki? You are still bleeding, very much so indeed". Shizuru said as she grabbed the nearest towel rag and folded it and placed it on Natsuki's nose and dabbed the blood away and Natsuki then snapped her mind back to reality at the touch of Shizuru even though through a cloth.

"Y-Ye-Yeah, I-I guess I am, huh?" Natsuki asked as she gave a sheepish grin and raised and arm to rub the back of her neck. A few seconds passed as Shizuru still dabbed at Natsuki's nose, none of them wanted to move and Natsuki saw this as he golden chance to tell Shizuru.

One side of her mind screamed at her 'Look Natsuki, You came to tell her so tell her damn it!' On the other side 'However, she is letting you stay for dinner so wait a little while before breaking your heart again and make her sad!' The other spoke again 'You idiot! We came to tell her, not dance and make dinner with nose bleeds! Tell her already!' Natsuki silenced them both as she looked into Shizuru's eyes. Oh how she lost herself in those eyes of crimson.

"Shizuru, I have to tell you something and its really important and it can't wait". Natsuki took a hold of Shizuru's hands and pulled them away from her face but still held onto them and got a reassuring squeeze from her unrequited love.

"Natsuki can tell me anything". Shizuru said, Those words always full of love and comfort towards Natsuki eased her mind so much. All through her life, Natsuki had received those words so many times from it being a fight in school or a fight with her dad after her mother passed.

"You see, Soon I won't be here-" Natsuki was cut off as the front door burst open and Ahn ran into the house screaming Shizuru's name and Natsuki released her grip and walked a few feet away from Shizuru as Ahn entered the kitchen.

"Shizuru! I got it! I got it! We can finally prepare everything!" Ahn exclaimed as she ran into the kitchen at the speed of light and picked Shizuru up bridal style in her arms and spun them both around and gently let Shizuru stand on her feet once again but not before she practically jumped onto Shizuru's lips before she could reply and Natsuki damn well gipped but not loud enough for them to hear.

"Ara, Ahn? What have you got?" Shizuru asked wrapping her arms around Ahn's neck.

"I'm saying I got the medical kit that we can use to create the baby from our genes and all that sci-ency stuff!" Ahn said as she also wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist.

"Ara? You got the kit so we can have the baby we spoke about?" Shizuru asked as she snuggled into her lovers neck, currently ignoring Natsuki's presence.

"Yes! We can do it now! We can have a **Baby**!" Ahn exclaimed as she snuggled into her lovers chest-nut main only to be stopped by something being dropped on the floor. Both lovers turned to see that Natsuki had dropped her phone on the floor and her body and face showed how shocked she was. There was a long silence in the room until Natsuki's phone rang and snapped her back to the real world as she bent down and picked it up to see the caller.

"H-hey, Natsuki here" Natsuki said as it came out more of a whisper than anything and she noticed the two lovers were ignoring her and so she continued to listen to the caller.

"_Hey Natsuki! You left early so we thought since you're leaving soon, were all getting together to go out tonight...and...Ahn called and told me something which you probably know by now, huh_?" The caller was Mai.

Natsuki ran everything through her mind as a deadly silence rung over her heart.** '**_I guess...I really did hear right! Shizuru's having a baby. I... I'm too late! She's moving on and having a fucking baby! I'm too late! Why! Natsuki you fucking idiot! There's no place for you now, there all moving ahead of you! Family's! Love! Work! Their fucking leaving! I'm behind everyone! It's too late for me now... I knew that this would happen someday but I never...I never knew it would hurt so fucking bad!_**'.**

"Hey Mai... You could say that. Are you planning on having a drink tonight because I currently want to get pissed of my face?" Natsuki asked, not even bothering to look at the couple even though she could feel their eyes on her.

"_Wait, A drink? A__s in a bar?_" Mai asked on the other end of the phone, she could still hear the hurt in Natsuki's tone and never in her life had Natsuki asked to go to a bar before.

"Look Mai, I want to go to a bar, Look, al be at the 'Howling Wolf' in a short while. I'm currently at Shizuru's".

The other end of the line was silent and so Natsuki turned off the phone and looked at the couple who were dishing the food out, Laughing and giggling with each other, Natsuki couldn't stand it, watching them and her thinking of herself being with Shizuru and not that piece of shit known as Ahn.

"Look ladies, I, um... I have a...thing...I must do. I have to go..."Natsuki put her phone in her pocket and walked along the corridor towards the door but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Turning just her head she saw Ahn currently frowning at her.

"Listen kid, You just heard that were having a baby and by the looks Shizuru and you put effort into this tea tonight, Why doesn't the little lost puppy stay instead of being a burden and running off to get pissed only to worry Shizuru!" Ahn gripped Natsuki's arm harder and she didn't like it and so Natsuki pulled her arm free of Ahn's grip and doing so Shizuru walked towards Natsuki.

"Natsuki? Are you not going to stay for dinner? We had fun making it together though and what are you doing going out drinking?" Shizuru asked she stepped in front of a fuming Ahn who looked just about ready to jump in the air and rip the girl's head off.

"Mai said she wanted me for something urgent, I think Nao got pissed already!" Natsuki replied as she put on one of her best fake smiles and somehow manage to almost always convinced her that there was nothing wrong. Without waiting for a reply Natsuki walked out of the door and didn't even look back, not another word was said as she rushed to her bike and got on and just rode, she rode to no where and didn't think about it.

* * *

A/N: Okay! This is the first chapter of 'You Got Me Pregnant!'. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

You Got Me Pregnant!

Chapter 2!

A/N: Okay, Clearly people are misunderstanding that this story is in no way being written or copied from someone else's story! This story does not have Ahn's abuse or Natsuki having the same learning disabilities and such in the other story! This story will progress as such:

- Natsuki tells her friends she is leaving after a load of troubles.

- Natsuki discovers that Shizuru and Ahn plan on having a baby. Yes, these are the same characters as in the other story but these have different roles! Maybe if you didn't judge and wait for the next chapter you would understand that! (Sorry for my rudeness there).

- Natsuki manages to get Shizuru pregnant a very different way to in the other story also, I assure you!

- Once having done this and such after a night of drama from this chapter it is time for her to leave!

For now this is all I'm saying! I have not stolen this story from the author in which you speak off! I may have received an idea from their story but this one is very different! Also if you have not read '**You Hijacked my Pregnancy!**' From '**ZErO SuBsTaNce**' then I suggest you read their work!

Instead of blatantly judging me by thinking I have stolen their story, you should wait to see how it progress's first! With that every one, this is 'You Got Me Pregnant! Chapter 2!

* * *

The drive to Mai's house was a long one. A very long one indeed as Natsuki had decided she would take the longest route to her friend's house instead of taking a shortcut like usual, even though Natsuki wanted or rather needed to see her friend, she knew her friend wouldn't be able to soothe the pain away this time. The scenes of watching Shizuru acting so couple like that it broke her heart so much and so Mai would help soothe Natsuki's heart but this time, this time it is different. The heart Natsuki once knew was no longer their, what was there is nothing more than an engraved piece of ice surrounded by a thick-set of vines with very sharp thorns preventing anything from entering or escaping. Right now though, Natsuki may have a large chunk of ice and vines with thorns surrounding her heart but she was sobbing, sobbing so much that the tears had managed to sneak their way out of the helmet and down along her neck and soaked her shirt and some even whipped through the air as she drove her bike through the mountains on the long sharp path leading around them.

Natsuki's mind is in a critical state, not only was she crying uncontrollably but now Shizuru is planning on having a baby with Natsuki's most hated person in the world, Not only with that because in a few days she is leaving to study abroad for nearly 5 years to take over the company since her farther didn't have much time left after becoming very ill. Right now, Natsuki was an emotional wreck and either way you look at it, she is no longer who we originally thought. Natsuki's mind started turning so regretful and pitiful she didn't even want to look at anyone, not even the person she loved the most. Nothing, There is nothing here for her now. The friends, Family and Love. They don't need her anymore and she has been cast to the side like an abandoned wolf, left alone and had all the scars of the past with her.

'Yes, That's right. You're a Lone Wolf. You don't need anyone! Go and study, Leave this wretched country the pitiful you who everyone has left and then return a few years later with power and glory! Show them you are not some little lone wolf who can't defend herself! After everything your father did to your mother and then her passing! What do you have to loose if you leave this place! You can always never come back! You're free now, Although the pain in our hearts are very large ones at that'. A voice. Someone's voice. Anyone's voice. Stuck in her mind, that question lingers there at the top of her head and its pulling her down to the depths of hell.

_"If You Love Someone, Set Them Free. If They Come Back They're Yours. If they don't they never were." _There it is. That quote. This damn thing! A stupid saying from some weird person who created this sentence and the worst part of it is, Its so fucking true! On many occasions for the happy side and the sad side. It's all the same though, Everyone falls in love and some go super crazy that it's unbelievable. Love can make you do strange things, So much so some are prepared to kill someone to make the person they love theirs, but, They will never be truly yours but there is another saying to add to that one.

_"It is better to have loved and lost, Than to have never loved at all" _I guess that's true too. The most 2 famous poems sayings and yet there so true and proven true that it's a crime! A crime hidden beneath the surface of love. Sadness, Pity, Regret. There all there, hidden in love, the true meaning of Love is... Well, what is the true meaning of loving someone? However, There is still one question for our young little Natsuki, What is it?

"The person I love the most, Am I ready to let her go, having not even tried to make her my true love?". Natsuki asked herself this and she asked it over and over again.

Waiting to find the answer to her question. On her rather long journey through the mountains, her bike roared. The revving of the engine of her bike, the tires screeching from the sharp turns and now, The rain splattering across the roads as it fell from the sky above. If it wasn't for these noises, everyone for miles would be able to hear Natsuki's cry's and screams of sorrow. The noises themselves are only just loud enough to cover her screaming of agony. The screaming to the man who apparently lives above everyone, who gave birth to the world and _love_. She screamed, cried and did it all over again. Now her clothes are completely soaked from the rain, the smell of burning rubber from her tiers and the sound of an engine beginning to burn out.

After another good 5-10 minuets of her cries, she gave up. Now she had an answer and right now she isn't going to be pathetic and weak and so she turned at the next short cut and revved the engine towards the direction she had been coming from or should I say,_ Running_ from. With her mind made up with an answer as she roared through the miles of long roads, she knew what it was that she wanted to do, no, needed to do and damn right now she wasn't giving up...

* * *

At the Fujino residence, in the house, currently in the bathroom stood Shizuru and her girlfriend Ahn. At the current moment they are reading the instructions of the current medical kit being held in their hands, Looking over the instructions they decided to open the packet and look inside, Pulled out the kit equipment and looked at each other with heart warming smiles.

"I'm surprised you got this so fast, I am glad that you got it. I can't believe it! We have been planning this for months, it is just a shame that I couldn't tell Natsuki properly" Shizuru said as she started unwrapping and removing items from their packets, only to be stopped as Ahn squeezed her waist with her arms and nuzzled her face into Shizuru's incredibly beautiful and soft Chest-Nut locks of hair that were currently spread across her neck.

"Of course, We found out not too long ago that we could actually share a baby with our genes. Besides, today was one of the days that the doctor suggested we do this on and that is why I bought the kit for us. As for Natsuki, Tch!, Let the little mutt be, It's not like she was too thrilled to hear about it and wasted the lovely food you made". Ahn stopped talking as the body in her arms tensed up at her speaking badly of Natsuki.

'I just don't get the big deal about her! Shizuru is mine and always has been and yet she still gets pissed at me whenever I say her name! Some times I feel like she doesn't want this baby, Maybe she doesn't but why did she bring it up in the first place, I feel like a mouse compared to the big bad wolf Natsuki in Shizuru's heart!' Ahn sighed as she once again nuzzled into her lovers neck.

"Ahn. Natsuki has had a rough past and the last thing she needs is you being sulky and saying harsh things about her to her best friend. I know Natsuki can be a handful sometimes but she has improved compared to all the other things she did. The drugs, Alcohol, Fights and everything else. Do not talk about my best friend in such a manner, Ahn!" Shizuru was now being blatantly angry at her girlfriend. Shizuru may seem to be the perfect little girl but when you insulted anything and she didn't like it you are seriously in for a big ass kicking when she grabs a hold of you.

Ahn can feel Shizuru trying to wriggle her way out of the hold and so she tightened it, tightening it so hard she heard Shizuru gasp at the slight pain of Ahn's arms crushing her waist line.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, Shizuru. I didn't mean to say those things, It has just been ridiculously busy with my job and stuff with all these new cases and people wanting lawyers and rah-dah-dah!" Ahn loosened her grip as she felt Shizuru's body start to relax and she gave a small smile but frowned at having to suck up to her girlfriend about bad mouthing her friend even if she is a little shit.

"I see and I understand. I forgive you my sweetest" Shizuru turned her head and kissed Ahn's cheek slightly and lingered for a few seconds. "Why don't we start then? The sooner we get this done the better" Shizuru asked and got a hum in response from Ahn.

Once Shizuru had gotten confirmation from her girlfriend she moved out her embrace and started to prepare the equipment ready to take the blood from both of them with the 3 needles they had and place it into the test tubes. Rolling her and Ahn's sleeves up their left arms, Shizuru used the strips of a thin plastic line to wrap around their arms just above their elbows and waited a few seconds for the strip to take affect, Once ready they both grinned at each other and nodded.

Taking a syringe each and placing the needles ready to extract their DNA they both use a sterilizer to clean the spots where the needle will enter and once finished they both did each others arms. Shizuru had her DNA extracted first so she could help Ahn, Ahn is especially not a fan of needles and then that got Shizuru thinking as she finished taking Ahn's DNA and place them into the test-tubes and popped their lids on as she trailed off remembering how Natsuki had once beaten a poor doctor because he tried to give her an injection and she giggled as she placed the test tubes in a stand and started to think back to that day...

* * *

A few years ago in high-school. Natsuki had been asked to take a blood sample since in school Natsuki hadn't had the nicest times in her life and so she somehow stumbled upon a group of young men and they later turned out to be her good friends but then they all joined together and they would take drugs and such and Natsuki had been taking them for a while, not only drugs but she got into drinking and fighting. She would go and meet them after having an argument with her father or when she just wanted to let loose and so they were her way to feel so care-less, without a single problem in the world and so when her real friends came to try and help her out of the habit and go and see a doctor about her addiction she complied until they pulled the needle on her...

"No! You are not sticking that thing in any part of me!" Natsuki had been pinned down by Mai, Nao, Chie, Aoi and Myself as we all struggled to keep her in the seat so the poor male doctor could do his job to check what drugs had been put in her system even though she had told them what she used they needed to check her blood, proto-call.

"Natsuki! I swear stay still! If you do al make you some nice food so stop moving already!" Mai was literally shouting in Natsuki's ear since she had been positioned at Natsuki's left shoulder where the doctor was trying to stick the needle in the fleshy-ness of her elbow with all her veins and she was having none of it.

"No fucking way! I don't care if you cook my meals for the rest of my life to have this done! I say no fucking way!" Natsuki shouted as her face lit up in horror as the doctor took a step closer and I also watched the slight sharp end of the needle slowly moving to her skin as she started kicking anything in her way and she had found the doctors hand with the syringe and she had kicked it out of his hand but I could see he had about another 3 prepared just in case and so he picked another one up as we were only just holding onto her.

"Stop being a baby, mutt! It's a little prick! He'll give you a lollipop afterwards!" Nao shouted also as she was next to Mai on Natsuki's other shoulder. Natsuki gave her a mortified look that screamed betrayal and Nao seemed unfazed by it but she still gave a barely noticeable shudder.

"You're all traitors! Everyone of you! I don't want that shit near me! I never used a needle taking the drugs so why does he have to inject me?!" I could see how scared she was being as she spoke the truth. Natsuki never used a needle to inject drugs into her system and so she was mortified when it came to them and I raised a slender brow in her direction and then our gazes met.

Scared and Narrowed Emeralds met Concerned and Amused Crimsons and we held that gaze for a good few seconds before Natsuki remembered her situation and started panicking again. 'I feel so sorry for her but the doctor has to do it'. I said to myself in my mind as I held her down but gentle as well as strong and I could feel her shaking.

"Look Natsuki, It will be fine! I swear on Chie's phone that it will be over before you know it! Honest! Chie's phone is her life" Aoi said to Natsuki but it still did not help anything and Aoi shot Chie a glare if she said anything funny so she zipped her mouth shut and then that left me and the doctor to try and convince her and unfortunately for him, He started first...

"Now then girly, It will just be a little prick like a scratch. Count to 5 and it will be done, Okay?" He asked and when she visibly paled he shot her a smug grin as that needle moved closer and closer and that is when we all thought that she had calmed down, so we relaxed and that is when she shot up from her chair and grabbed the mans arm and twisted it, We were all to shocked to even move and then the doctor tried to grip her and then she kicked him in the face an knocked him out and ran out the door.

Everyone turned their gaze to just catch Natsuki running out of the room with a very cute nurse chasing after her and I sighed.

"Nurse? May I please have the equipment and I shall have her blood to you shortly? I have the best chance out of all of us to get to take her blood and I believe it best that I do it since, Well, Look at him". I said pointing to the unconscious doctor lying on the floor. The nurse hesitated and I shot her one of my best fake smiles and she blushed and nodded and she ran about collecting items for me.

Later on I had found Natsuki and convinced her to let me take her blood although she was super cute and scared she puffed out her chest and acted so brave for me, Until the needle went in her arm and tears burst from her eyes. She didn't stop crying for an entire week after that and then cried even more when they had to take some more of her blood again.

* * *

Shizuru started to giggle behind her hands at the memory even though Natsuki was so scared she put up a brave facade when Shizuru was the one who had extracted her blood and she even earned herself a confused look from her girlfriend. They both smiled and dismissed the earlier action as they looked at the 2 tubes with their DNA and their names marking who's was who's and left them on the counter in the bathroom and then Shizuru's phone started to ring.

Shizuru took the phone out of her pocket and accepted the call knowing that it was from her parents by the ring tone and she still answered with formalities.

"Doctor Shizuru Fujino speaking?" She answered her phone using her title that she used when working her shifts at the hospital. Yes, Shizuru is one of the best doctors in the hospital that she works at that her father owns. All of the companies her father owns are of the Medical ones since he himself is also a doctor.

"_Shizuru-Chan! It's your parents! Are you available to pay us a visit, We know it is late but we would love to see you. Also you may bring Ahn if need be_". Her fathers voice sounded cheerful until he mentioned his daughter's lover's name and so Shizuru knew that her parents aren't really fond of Ahn but having heard of the plans of a baby they have tried to make an effort to like Ahn even though they really didn't want to and so Shizuru just couldn't say no.

"Ara, Hello father. Yes me and Ahn would love to visit you both tonight. We will be there shortly". Shizuru said her goodbyes and turned to Ahn and they both nodded and went downstairs to grab their coats as they headed out the door but not after checking everything first.

'Oh Natsuki, Why am I doing this. I love you so much and yet here I am planning on having a baby with someone else that I... I don't even love. Natsuki, I'm so sorry!' Shizuru's mind started to hurt and so she focused on the scenery as they drove by when a rather fast bright blur sped off in their opposite direction but since it was so far away and 10 minuets away from the house she couldn't really see and shrugged it off.

* * *

Natsuki sped through the short cut by the main road towards Shizuru's house.

'Wait! Wait for me Shizuru! I won't go down without a fight for your heart! Just please let me be there in time!'. Natsuki's thoughts continued as they made her way along the road as she noticed a bright twin light on the opposite side on the main rode but it was too far to see and so she shrugged it off and continued on her way.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE READ! THIS IS ABOUT FUTURE CHAPTERS!**

**Please**** check out my profile for the estimate dates on new chapters! Brad :D**


	3. Chapter 3

You got me Pregnant!

Chapter 3!

Authors Note: Good evening everyone! Once again I have messaged ZErO SuBsTaNce on this matter and so everything is depending on the next few chapters I suppose and so I have given a few hours to this chapter and checked everything over and over again to make sure everything is right so I give you 'You Got Me Pregnant' Chapter 3.

* * *

Natsuki's journey to Shizuru's house didn't take much longer. The house was now in sight and the lights are all on in the inside and Natsuki guessed that she was still up and hopefully maybe Ahn won't be there.

Natsuki's bike had been driving its rider around for a while, and the engine was burning hot and the tires stank of burning, and so Natsuki figured that the bike should be taken to Yamada to have some parts upgraded but she would think about that later she told herself. Natsuki was now opening the large gate with the code that Shizuru had given her and so she drove in when the gates opened and closed behind her.

Natsuki's bike came to a halt in the garage but in her hurry she hadn't even noticed that neither of the couple's cars were there in the garage , and in her hurry to jump off of her bike and rush to the front door.

Once she reached the front door she had to bend over and place her hands on her knees to help steady her breathing. Her body burned as if she had a high fever, Her hair a mess from the wind and her helmet but not scruffy, her forehead had a slight oncoming trace of perspiration on it and her breathing wasn't helping her at all since she was still hurled over. Natsuki could feel the cold sweat tracing every inch of her burning body and it sent a shiver down her spine.

After recovering for a few seconds she stood up straight like a wall and puffed out her chest as she jabbed the door with her knuckles and waited. There was no answer and so she tried again and still waited.

Natsuki's mind started to function once again after her body calmed down and she looked around. The cars weren't there but the lights are on. The sound of the crickets in the back ground and the slight shuffling on the inside of the house. Natsuki's head snapped around to the door, Her mind wondering why there is shuffling noises if there is no one home, who leaves the lights on when going out? Natsuki's mind was filling with questions and then she heard a creek and leaped to the door and put her ear to the hard oak wood to listen for any other sounds on the inside.

Natsuki's ears twitched at the slightest sound, she could her shuffling but couldn't think of what it could be. Burglars usually work with the lights off and either a pair or alone, she would know. They usually tend to not make a sound but whatever that was in the inside knows that the owners aren't home. Natsuki then started to think it could just be an animal that snook in through the window but her mind cast that decision out since the sounds sounded to heavy. The sounds started to get faint but they were still loud enough to suggest where they were going and Natsuki knew Shizuru's house like the back of her hand. Natsuki's ear started to tingle from being pressed on the wood and the shuffling stopped and so she moved her head away from the door, once done she started to think that it was nothing, that was until she heard a creak and her body jumped to a defensive position.

Natsuki's head scanned the area and then her mind clicked in place. That sound was none other than the stair case, a dodgy step, with the right pressure applied that thing will creak and can be heard outside and then Natsuki knew that that was no animal, the pressure to make that thing creak has to be a human and Natsuki's mind jumped straight back to burglar and they were heading upstairs.

Natsuki's body moved to the door knob and slowly turned it, only to find that it's locked. Now wasn't the time to scoff though and so she slowly made her way around to the back door, only to find that locked as well. Natsuki's mind then remembered a move some of the lads had taught her and so she bent down on one knee and took out some picks that she keeps on her key set and started fiddling with the door. A few seconds later and a click could be heard but not very loud and so Natsuki didn't think the person upstairs heard the noise and so she slowly turned the door knob and it opened but once again, now wasn't the time to be doing a victory dance.

Opening the door just open enough for her body to fit through and once she was in she closed the door behind her as quietly as possible with a little click sound and then her body turned full on defensive. Looking around her and the bottom floor in all the rooms she saw no-one and nothing out of place. Then she remembered that someone was heading upstairs and so she followed them and noticed that the lights upstairs were on too. This person wasn't looking for anything of a large price since most of that would be downstairs, this person was either a panties thief or they were searching for something. Not just anything but something important.

Natsuki headed for the stair case and made the silent steps two by two and remembered to skip our little creaky friend in order to not make any noise and indeed, none was made. Reaching the top and final stair, Natsuki crouched down and peeked her head to the side and what she saw didn't surprise her but the object in their hands did.

There stood a women clad in nothing but black clothes from head to tow and she was in the bathroom with one sleeve rolled up her arm and a tight band around it, her other hand contained what looked like a tube of blood and Natsuki shivered at how disgusting that is. Then she noticed that the person was staring at this tube that had a label on it but Natsuki was slightly too far away to see what it read but then she looked to see the women placing it back down, then picking up the other one and a growl came from her.

As this women had turned her head in order to look at the second tube Natsuki saw a teal green and her mind knew instantly who that was and that information means that she had to be very stealthy. That person didn't notice Natsuki and carried on doing what she was doing with the second tube and she popped the lid off and started inspecting the contents and Natsuki felt sick to the stomach at watching someone play with blood.

Natsuki didn't have time to plan anything and so she slowly started to move towards the person and remained in as much hidden patches as she possibly could in order to not get spotted, Once again a trick from the lads that she had learned. Natsuki's body started to get a feel of being in action again and she loved it but it wasn't the time to lose her cool. Natsuki was now around 5 feet behind the women and she hadn't noticed Natsuki as she had put the blood back down and picked up a tube that didn't have anything and then Natsuki knew why.

This women wanted to change whatever was in them tubes to something else and she found it sickening that someone would do that but knowing this person it really didn't surprise her one bit but still, disgusting.

The women made a hum noise and picked up a needle and it was now or never in Natsuki's mind. With that Natsuki lunged for the girls ankles and gripped them and pulled them backwards, out and under from the girl and she got a nice cracking noise and a scream. Natsuki guessed that since there was blood gushing on the floor that she broke the women's nose since when she went down she hit her face on the edge of the sink. There was no time to praise her work as Natsuki jumped to her feet and then straddled the back of the women's back and pinned her arms behind her back and held them in place.

"Tomoe! What in the hell are you doing?!" Natsuki yelled at the girl under her as she tugged on the arms harder and got a grunting noise. Natsuki knew that this was Tomoe as soon as she saw that dam colour of her hair. This girl has been stalking Shizuru for years and even got a lot of restraining orders only for Shizuru to find them with hearts drawn on them in the mail box.

Tomoe didn't reply and instead Natsuki got a kick of a boot in her back from Tomoe's foot and a roll. Natsuki found herself thrown against the wall after Tomoe had managed to throw her off of her. Before Natsuki could even comprehend what was going on, she found a boot in her face and her head whipped to the side and hit the edge of the toilet and then all she saw was blood. Natsuki didn't even know what had happened and when she actually stood up she only just could hold herself up and that was with the held of the sink holding her weight but she wasn't about to give up yet. Not ever, She promised herself that earlier. Well she would at least try since right now, she couldn't even see straight. Her vision was blurred and covered in red, she didn't even know if that was blood, her body felt heavy and her mind just wanted to shut down and sleep.

With her body shaking and her head pounding she took a step forwards towards Tomoe who was now cradling her nose in her hands as blood dripped through the gaps and on the floor. Natsuki's body filled with hatred as she realized that she had a gash and a bump on her head after being knocked off of Tomoe and pushed into the toilet and kicked int he face. The adrenaline took over and the next thing that Natsuki knew was that they were both flying and rolling down the stair case fighting to make sure the other landed on the floor to brake the fall and it seems Natsuki wasn't so lucky as she hit the wall again with much more force and this time the adrenaline really kicked in. Natsuki jumped to her feet and grabbed Tomoe's mask and pulled it off of her face by the nose hole which she breathed from and then smashed her fist into Tomoe's face but she didn't stop there. Natsuki then threw Tomoe into the wall and she stopped moving, Natsuki thought she had killed her but then turned to find the phone only to have a plant pot smashed into the back of her head again.

The next thing that happened was Natsuki on the floor, Not moving. Natsuki had manage to stay awake long enough to see Tomoe scurry away out of the front door with a set of keys, Natsuki joked with herself about telling Shizuru to change her locks before everything started going black, she heard her phone ring but she couldn't move and then she realized how crazy Tomoe is, Natsuki never though she was that creepy to mess with someone's blood but you never know.

"Cr-crazy Bitch" Natsuki mumbled before she finally gave in and fell asleep. That was all she knew what to do and it just engulfed her and she was now in complete darkness.

* * *

Mai, Nao, Mikoto, Chie and Aoi were all waiting outside of the 'Howling Wolf' and they were all chatting happily except the person who invited them out was not there. They agreed to meet up over half an hour ago but yet Natsuki was no where to be seen.

Mai had this strange gut feeling that Natsuki was in trouble. She decided to ask if anyone had gotten word from Natsuki to see of the plans had changed and they all shook there heads and there turn to enter the club came.

After showing the bouncer Nao he blushed and let them straight in, She probably had him wrapped around her finger all tug and snug. They all got in without any problems and got a booth not too far from the dance floor but close to the bar and had a pretty good view of the club but Mai still had that feeling and she didn't know whether to ignore it or not.

Still half an hour went by and there was no word from her. Everyone seemed to get that little feeling that Natsuki wasn't going to be showing up any time soon and so they all just choose to have fun and even Mai gave up after a word of 'Natsuki being a big girl and can look after herself' conversation.

They were all having fun, drinking and dancing, mainly watching Chie and Aoi on the dance floor with Aoi in front of Chie and them both swaying there hips together and everyone was staring at them but they didn't mind. They even put on a show of Aoi going down swaying her hips and then back up and half of the guys got boners or nose bleeds.

Everything was going perfectly as they all danced around and then they got tired and went back to the booth and ordered some drinks and just in time for Mai to catch someone calling her.

Mai picked up her phone and looked at the caller and answered.

"This is Mai speaking". Mai answered as she nodded to a suggestion drink from Nao and walked as she walked away.

"Good evening, Mai. I was wondering if Natsuki is doing alright? Earlier she told us that she would be going out tonight so I am just checking in". The caller was Shizuru and her voice had a tone of worry in it and Mai didn't know how to respond since she thought Natsuki was with Shizuru.

"Sh-Shizuru? Natsuki isn't with you? She hasn't shown up at the club and so we assumed that she was with you" Mai's voice was now filled with concern and worry as she snatched the drink from Nao ad downed it in one go.

"Hey! Watch my hand, You nearly took it down your throat with the drink!" Nao shouted over the music at Mai but she was too focused on the phone to care.

"Pardon? I though Natsuki is with you, I called to check and see how she is" Shizuru's voice was filled with worry no matter how well she tried to hide it.

"If she isn't with either of us then..." Mai trailed off.

"Where is she?" Shizuru finished the sentence for each other and then there was silence on both ends.

"...". Mai's end was silent.

"...". Shizuru was silent.

"Well, Al give her a ring and see if I can get in touch with her". Mai suggested as she gestured for another drink.

"Ara, I am taking my leave home now. I shall see it she is at my house and I will call to let you know". Without waiting for a goodbye the end of the line went dead and then Mai immediately dialed Natsuki's number, She waited as it rang and then there was no answer.

"Hey everyone, Try and ring Natsuki and if she answers tell her that I'm very pissed off! Mai shouted as she gulped another drink down and once again nearly taking poor Nao's hand with it. Everyone did and they all waited for one of them to finish before the other tried but they still go no answer.

* * *

Shizuru had just got off the phone with Mai and she hurriedly tried to get Ahn to stop rambling about her job, as much as she enjoyed watching Ahn's face light up when talking about her job, right now she was worried about Natsuki and nothing else and so she rushed to the living room.

Walking into the room she found Ahn and her mother sitting in the living room but there was no sign of her father and so she asked where he was and was pointed towards the garden. Walking rather elegantly but fast she found her father on the balcony of the house, looking out at the mountains with the bright moon in the middle of them with surrounding stars.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" He asked without turning back to know it was his daughter.

"Ara, Yes, It is father". Shizuru replied as she made her way to his side and he turned and smiled at her.

"You know Shizuru-Chan, We can call this off. I don't want you marrying for the name of our companies and a baby? I know that her family suggested the marriage but a baby, I don't want that for you". He said as he wrapped an arm around Shizuru's shoulder and snuggled her into him.

"I know father. I may not look it but I do love Ahn, I may not love her in the way of I want to spend the rest of my life with her or a family but I do love her, Just not as much as I love Natsuki". Shizuru's beautiful features turned into a frown.

"Exactly. Think about it before you go through with this, Shizuru. I also know you have to find Natsuki, Go find her and make sure that little rascal hasn't done anything stupid!" Her father said as he lightly patted Shizuru's shoulder and turned her around and gave a light push with a smile on his face. Kenjiro always had a soft spot for Natsuki, he also knows that Shizuru loves Natsuki a lot more than Ahn.

"Ara, Ookini father, I shall take my leave then". Shizuru smiled back at her father. Not a fake smile, a real smile.

"Goodbye Shizuru-Chan. Make sure to visit! Me and your mother would love it of you brought Natsuki along sometime and, please, really think about not going through with this, I much prefer Natsuki!" Kenjiro said as he watched his daughter smile and exit the balcony and he smiled to himself, hoping he got his words through.

Shizuru now had to talk to her mother ans she said the same thing when Ahn was getting ready to leave. Once all of the goodbye's were done, Shizuru and Ahn made their way back to the house, The drive was rather silent but the speed of the car was rather fast due to Shizuru telling Ahn to speed up.

Shortly they arrived and Shizuru noticed Natsuki's bike in her garage. Exiting the car she walked towards the door and opened it only to find that it isn't locked and she though that Natsuki might have unlocked it but then she remembered she never gave Natsuki a set of keys to her house and there is no sign of forced entry but if Natsuki thought that she wasn't in then she wouldn't try and open her door. Not that Shizuru knew that Natsuki could pick lock doors. Also all the lights were on but that wasn't what gave Shizuru the chills.

"Ahn...? The front door isn't locked, but we locked it before we left". Shizuru turned to see Ahn's face and she saw that Ahn looked angered and confused with a hint of guilt. Shizuru didn't know what to say when she saw that Ahn looked like that and so she turned and faced the door again, and starting to dread what she would see.

The door looked untouched as if someone had unlocked it with a key, no sounds were being made besides from the crickets but if Natsuki was here, then there would definitely be noises. There was a faint smell of blood, Shizuru knew that smell after working in the hospital for so long and the more she leaned to the door the stronger it became. Shizuru started to slightly open the door as slow and without making any noise as she could.

"Shizuru. Let me go in first." Ahn said, she had an unrecognizable expression on her face and her tone was demanding, as if she knew something that no one else did. Shizuru didn't like how her fiance sounded and so she shook her head and opened the door to the house.

Once entering the house, the first thing Shizuru noticed was all the lights in the house were on, and then she saw little blood drops coming from the stair case around the corner of the hall. It seemed that little drops of blood had come from that direction and towards the door, Shizuru's heart skipped a beat, and not in a good way. Slowly pushing the door fully open as she stepped in again, she saw that everything was in its rightful place. However, the blood leading around the corner didn't mean nothing and so Shizuru slowly started walking in that direction, now she was on the defensive and she didn't like it.

The blood trail carried on going all the way around the corner from what Shizuru could see, However, She was taking it one little blood drop at a time. Moving one small step at a time and she could already feel the cold sweat rolling down her forehead at the side.

After a good minuet she finally got to the corner of the hallway, she pressed her body to the wall with her back to it. This was like a mission and she honestly didn't like it. Ever so slowly she started to peak her head around the corner but snapped her head back to someone touching her arm, Only to find that it was Ahn.

"Shizuru. Leave this to me. Go sit down and al check everything out". Once again she was speaking in that tone and Shizuru had two ideas why. Number one: Ahn had balls or number 2: She knew something that Shizuru didn't.

Shizuru shook her head at Ahn and then once again slowly started to peal her head around the wall again.

* * *

Authors Note: Ohh! Cliff hanger! Will Shizuru find Natsuki or will Ahn tr to stop her again. What's up with Ahn anyway? You'll just have to wait and find out! Brad:D


	4. Chapter 4

You Got Me Pregnant!

Chapter 4!

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I would like to ask a favor of everyone. As you all know there has been some troubles with reviews and stories. I have spoken with **ZErO SuBsTaNce **and I would like to announce that we have resolved this conflict. We have agreed on some terms in which I have suggested I do until everything blows over. Firstly I would like to ask that please, If you have given **ZErO SuBsTaNce** a negative review I would like to ask that you do not do it again. **ZErO SuBsTaNce** had every right to be mad, From our stories being similar to all these reviews. Me and **ZErO SuBsTaNce** have come to an agreement and so I hope that you honor this favor. Please stop with the rude reviews for everything is now done.

Okay so this is what is going to happen with this story. Okay, I have changed the summary, A new title I don't want to change and the story is different as people can see from the chapters continuing but I am putting this story on a slow process. I shall update when everything has cooled down. Also a new story shall be uploaded and chapters for my other stories.

Now then, To everyone who is reading this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter after leaving it a few days to create some tension I am glad to announce Chapter 4! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! Brad:D

* * *

Shizuru could hear hear her own heart beat in her ears. She can feel the slight sweat trickle down her forehead. With her body still moving an inch at a time to pear around the corner after neglecting Ahn's offer, Shizuru's body started to turn and face the stairs as she reached the end of the wall but was shoved back to her original place by Ahn. Only this time Ahn gripped her wrist and held it, Hard.

Shizuru snapped her yes to meet Ahn's and she didn't like the cold look in those light violet eyes. They aren't bright and cheery any more, there now ice cold. The lock on her wrist made her wince and close her right eye from the pain on her pressure points.

"A-Ahn, Let go". Shizuru said as she returned that stare into Ahn.

"No." Ahn replied. Some how, Ahn always found a way to make her replies short when being serious. The grip on Shizuru's hand tightened and Shizuru winced.

"Ahn, I said let go!" Shizuru's voice rose a bit but not by much and she started getting frustrated.

Ahn didn't budge, She just stared at Shizuru and tightened her grip again but this time things happened differently. Before Ahn had the chance to reply she found a knee in her abdomen, Shizuru's knee had collided with Ahn's stomach to help break the grip on her wrist. Judging by Ahn's hurdle over body and even breathing, Shizuru had knocked her out cold.

Shizuru carefully held the body up and placed Ahn on the floor next to her. Shizuru looked at the unconscious Ahn and wondered what that was about. Shifting her attention to the throbbing of her wrist Shizuru's eyes shot to the ring around her wrist. Not a jewelry piece but this was a black and blue bruise from a hand grip. Shizuru moved her index finger to the circle and lightly pressed the tip of her finger on the bruise and winced at the pain.

Shizuru's attention snapped back to the corner except she wasn't at the corner anymore, she was in the direct line of the stair case and she couldn't believe her eyes.

At the bottom of the large stair case lay none other than a body, An un-moving body. Surrounded by a pool of dark red and black substances and then Shizuru's mind clicked, this person had been attacked in her home. Shizuru's mind instantly went into doctor mode and she rushed over to the still body. Shizuru neared in her rush and upon a closer look she found out the identity of whom it belonged to. There on the floor is none other than Shizuru's worst fear. Natsuki lay there, unconscious and bleeding.

Shizuru's mind went blank, Nothing was being processed as she looked at the scene before her. She knew she had to do something for Natsuki's well being but right now her body is frozen. Her legs had pins and needles slowly rising from the souls of her feet and upwards. Her limbs wouldn't move no matter how much she wanted them to. Her eyes are now moist from the tears brimming in her eyes. Right now she was no more help them a cube of ice in the freezer. Shizuru just watched Natsuki surrounded in a pool of blood and at that moment was all she could do until her instincts over took her.

Shizuru ran forward as tears ran down her face. Now she was on her knees lifting Natsuki's head onto her lap and checking her pulse, There was both good and bad news right now. Natsuki was breathing and had a pulse but she may have a concussion if she doesn't get to the hospital, Now. Shizuru reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

The phone rang a few times until someone answered.

"Reito! I need you to prepare a room for me! I have a friend lying unconscious and by the looks she has a large cut in her head and may need stitches and she may have a concussion. I need you to set everything up. I am on my way as we speak." Shizuru didn't bother waiting for a reply as she hung the phone up and placed it back in her pocket and positioned her arms under Natsuki's neck and knees. Shizuru wasted no time as she jumped to her feet and carried Natsuki bridal style out of the house and towards her car.

Placing Natsuki in the passenger seat she carefully but hurriedly buckled her in and slammed the car door shut and ran to the other door as she literally jumped and slid over the bonnet and got in the drivers side. Shizuru's mind remembered the blood from the test tubes and she hurriedly ran upstairs and into the bathroom, in her panic she only just caught site of the blood on the floor and she hurriedly picked up the tubes and rushed back to the car. Shizuru started the car and placed her phone on a holder and dialed Reito's number again as she sped out of the gate.

This time the phone didn't ring and Reito answered as fast as he could.

"Shizuru, The room is set up but I'm working on the equipment. I need a few minuets." He said as his voice then shouted to direct someone to an emergency room.

"Ara, Thank you Reito. We are a few miles away and I'm on my way in my car. I need you to make sure everything is prepared for when I arrive. I don't know how long she has been out but she has lost a lot of blood." Shizuru turned a sharp right and the car skidded onto the lane as she sped off again and she glanced over at Natsuki, Still unconscious but no more injuries.

"Alright, I have everything here I just need it setting up. Careful with the driving! I heard that screech from on the end of this line. Be careful not to injure the patient anymore than she already is," He said and once again shouted for everyone to move onto the next emergency. The sound of nurses rushing around in the ER to this day hurt her ears.

Shizuru noted that equipment doesn't take long to set up and so she figured Natsuki never liked hospitals and so she would call a few of her friends later.

"Thank you Reito, I shall be around approximately three minuets providing the stop lights don't get in the way. I shall see you soon. I must be off, after all driving and talking is illegal," Shizuru said as she moved her finger to press the _'End Call'_ button but waited for a reply from Reito.

"Alright, Just be careful with your driving and everything should be done by that time. I shall see you soon." With that Shizuru cut the line off and placed her hand on the gears and moved it to the next level for more speed and she sped off down the road and watched in the distance as the hospital grew closer and closer. Shizuru could use this time to try and wake Natsuki up.

Shizuru leaned her hand over to tap Natsuki's face, hard but light at the same time and she got no reaction. Shizuru tried her best to stay in a calm state but it wasn't working at all.

A few minutes passed by and Shizuru finally pulled into the hospital and drove to the doors of the emergency room and beeped her horn as she saw Reito standing outside with a few nurses and a gurney to lay Natsuki on. Shizuru pulled up and everyone got to work on getting Natsuki out of the car and into hospital, Shizuru got the room number from Reito and drove off to go park her car.

By the time Shizuru arrived at the room she was told she wasn't allowed in because in her state she could make a mistake and so she went in search of the doctor using the genes to make the baby, It didn't take long before she found him and gave him the tubes and went back to the waiting room and she sat in the waiting room and waited.

* * *

An hours passed. A very agonizingly slow hour as Shizuru sat and waited until a nurse came and told her that she may visit Natsuki but she was resting but not unconscious. Shizuru thanked the nurse and rushed into the hospital room with Natsuki's name on the door and opened it and stepped inside of the room.

Shizuru looked at the nurses who had just finished their jobs of taking care of the sleeping Natsuki and left as she entered and Shizuru's gaze immediately found Natsuki's body as she laid on the bed. Shizuru's body moved on its own and she couldn't help but let it. In a matter of seconds Shizuru found herself seated on the bed hovering above Natsuki's pale body.

The first thing Shizuru noticed is the dark bruise on her cheek, a shade of dark blue and purple with a red lining on the outside of the imprint of a shoe. Shizuru traced her fingers over it gently and then moved them up to a slight stitched up cut on Natsuki's right side of her forehead. The cut wasn't too large but all the blood didn't come from this cut but the rest of Natsuki's body was bandaged up and so Shizuru looked for the chart with the data on it. She found it at the foot of the bed where they all are.

Shizuru picked up the clip board and scanned over the contents of the injuries section. She saw the 2 wounds written down that she had seen but her attention turned to the words of _'Large slice on the back of the head with swelling'_. That must have been the wound where all the blood came from but it was bandaged up, Shizuru once again scanned the injuries and found nothing more than a few bruises and cuts on her back.

Shizuru heaved a breath of relief and placed the chart down and made her way to Natsuki's bed again and sat in the same spot as before.

"Oh Natsuki, How on earth did you get yourself so beaten up? I do hope that you will wake up soon," Shizuru's sweet Kyoto-Ben always made Natsuki relax but Shizuru didn't know. Instead of a reply Natsuki just laid there in complete silence.

Shizuru sighed and leaned closer and closer until their faces were inches away. The first thing Shizuru noticed was the heart rate monitor had sped up and had started skipping a few beats and Shizuru chuckled. Shizuru's body leaned forward in the direction of Natsuki's lips but then made a sudden turn and went around to her ear instead.

"Natsuki, I just want you to know that even though I have been given to an arranged marriage, I still only...love you," Shizuru removed her face from Natsuki's ear and moved around to Natsuki's lips and in a second, they were locked onto each others. Shizuru and Natsuki's heart skipped a few beats and the electric flowing though their body at the touch sent a shock of joy around as well.

Shizuru pulled back and was unaware of the male genes doctor in the background watching from outside the window with a happy smile on his face. He then turned and walked away to his post and would come back some other time. This doctor was none other than the doctor who will preform the genes pregnancy.

* * *

A few hours passed and Natsuki was beginning to stir. She wanted to wake up but her mind was telling her no and her body refused to budge. Her eyelids remained heavy, her body felt like a ton and she could only lay there with her eyes close.

A few minuets went by and her body started to move and she feel the flicks of her movements. It started with her fingers giving a slight twitch and wiggling her toes and her eyes managed to open slightly. Natsuki was greeted by a very shiny light but very painful at the same time and she reached her hand to cover her eyes. Her body had started to work but the responses were very sluggish and her mind was throbbing and she couldn't register much.

Natsuki started to slowly lean up to a sitting position. She blinked a few times but she felt like she had been drugged up like the old times and her mind didn't understand anything.

Once she had managed to sit up she noticed the room was bright and silent. No one was in there but her. Natsuki then noticed the door opening and her head turned slightly and a jolt of pain shot through her neck and she winced. Not a few seconds later she found pair of arms steadying her neck and she mumbled a "Thanks" and looked at the male doctor. He only smiled at her and rolled the arm of her sleeve up.

"Good evening, Miss Kruger. You were out like a light for a few hours there. There was an accident in the lab earlier and your DNA tube smashed. I hope that it's alright for me to take some now to be prepared, yes?" The male doctor asked Natsuki and her mind made her head just nod.

The doctor just smiled and got to work with his tools, soon it was over and he had laid her back down again as he ejected the blood into a test tube and put a cog in the top to sop it from leaking and placed it in his pocket and pulled out another tube, only one this time with a label and a name but Natsuki's drugged up body couldn't read it. Soon she found her body slowly started to relax and her eyes began to close as she listened to the doctor ramble about something.

"-And so I am sorry that I dropped your blood for the genes extraction and so I just came to gather some more. I thank you for your co-operation and I hope you recover soon. Also congratulations on the baby!" He said as he exited the room just as Natsuki closed her eyes. She also failed to notice a certain teal-haired girl outside of the room peaking in through the crack of the door. The last thoughts on her mind were what the doctor said about a baby.

* * *

Natsuki re-awoke to the sounds of voices talking to each other. Some are worried, others are sad and some are smug. Natsuki's body still hurt and felt really heavy but she could move around more. Slowly, Natsuki started to lift her body up from the bed and struggled and then everything in the room suddenly went into silence. That didn't last long as everyone in the room suddenly burst out talking and Natsuki winced as her head started to throb again.

"Natsuki! Open your eyes, You can do it right?" That first voice sounds awfully familiar to Natsuki's ears.

"Mai give the girl some room!" There's that smug voice of the one and only Nao.

"Oh, Hey! A cute nurse-Ow!" That is definitely Chie being hit upright on the head by Aoi.

Then everyone went silent as the door to the room opened and there is a sound of the click of heels and then that honey coated melody voice of Kyoto-Ben.

"Ara? I do hope everyone is keeping their voices low for Natsuki's sake. She has some bad injuries and so her head may hurt at loud noises". There is that beautiful sound, that voice full of love and concern but had a slight hint of hope in it. The silence was covered up by the 'click' of heels again only this time they were heading towards Natsuki, still holding her head and her eyes closed.

Then something heavenly touched her face. Natsuki's head instantly calmed down and she felt at peace and safe. That touch could bring her comfort in any bad day that Natsuki would ever have or had. The touch itself is so soft and gentle, kind and calm. Nothing could ruin such an nice moment in Natsuki's mind. Natsuki's face instantly leaned in to that touch, enjoying the warm feeling that caressed her face and Shizuru chuckled. Oh that chuckle made by a goddess. In every way Shizuru is so perfect but Natsuki knew better. The odd little things that were not shielded around Natsuki such as her beautiful real smile, not some business smile or a fake smile but a beautiful real and pure smile. Even the slight naughty side that comes out every now and then as a tease. Everything, even her flaws. That is all pure Shizuru. Nothing but her.

"Na-tsu-ki, Can you open your eyes for me, please?" Shizuru asked as she gently stoked Natsuki's face.

Natsuki gave a curt nod but held her face at where Shizuru's hand was placed so she wouldn't remove her hand. Natsuki's eyes slowly started to stir and they very slowly opened revealing beautiful Emeralds behind those eyelids. Natsuki once again winced as the bright white room and lights shone in her eyes and she moved her arm up to shield and protect them.

"Damn it, Lights!" Natsuki muttered as she slid her arm away from her eyes and opened them again a tiny bit at a time to get them used to the light only to discover a nurse had dimmed them on Shizuru's request. Natsuki looked around the large plain white room. Her visitors consisted of Shizuru, Mai, Nao, Chie, Aoi and Mikoto.

Natsuki's mind had no idea of what happened or how she ended up at hospital. All she knew was that she was in a lot of pain and she felt like she had been beaten with a bat after a night of clubbing or something. Natsuki's mind wasn't giving her any information also, looks like she is on her own for this one. Traitor.

Shizuru removed her hand from the girls face and took out the equipment to examine Natsuki but stopped and looked at the group of friends and pointed towards the door.

"Could you wait outside? I shall be examining Natsuki now," Shizuru said to them and with that they all nodded and exited the room and Shizuru turned her attention to Natsuki. Shizuru frowned as she noticed the girl holding her head.

"Natsuki, I need to do a few little tests on you, okay?" Shizuru asked and got a mumbled reply and she couldn't make out the words, so she just continued on. First she took out a small pocket torch from her lab pocket and raised it to Natsuki's eyes.

"Follow the light wherever it goes Natsuki," Shizuru turned on the light and moved it in all directions and she watched them Emerald eyes very closely and at the end she had a slight smile as she proceeded to do everything else. Once done Shizuru took a clip board and sat down at the chair next to Natsuki's bed as Natsuki laid down again.

"Natsuki, I know you must still be tired but I need you to answer a few questions for me, okay?" Shizuru asked as she readied herself as Natsuki gave a curt nod in her direction.

"Do you remember how you got injured at all, Natsuki?" Shizuru's first question racked Natsuki's brain. However, Natsuki couldn't remember anything of the past time since telling Mai and Nao with Mikoto that she is leaving for an education abroad.

"N-no, I do-don't remember a th-thing," Natsuki replied. Her voice was husky but croaky and horsey. Honestly, Shizuru wrote things down at super speed which shocked Natsuki. She had never seen anything move so fast, not even when Mia made Natsuki mayo sandwiches and Natsuki ate them.

"Ara, Are you in any pain?" Shizuru asked as she looked up from the board and met Natsuki's gaze and she immediately turned a bright read and on the inside Shizuru is screaming cute comments around her mind.

Once Natsuki's blush subdued she started to move around a bit, shuffling around testing her body. She moved to straighten her back and she cried out a muffled scream and tears threatened to bulge from her eyes like bullets. Before she knew it Shizuru was at her side and holding Natsuki in a tight embrace, gently soothing the pain and she stayed there for a few minuets until the pain finally left.

"By that, I shall assume that you are in pain. Can you tell me where it is so that I can take a look, please Natsuki?" Shizuru could feel a slight arm movement and she looked down to see Natsuki had lifted it to her back and Shizuru moved back slightly and turned to Natsuki's back.

Shizuru started to gently lift the shirt up covering Natsuki's back and in the process her eyes widened at the large but nod deep cuts showing so far but then she almost surrendered to tears as Natsuki's shirt came all the way to the top. On Natsuki's toned back were cuts and large black bruises. Her complete back from the nape of her neck to her waist, large bruises stained the center of her back surrounding her spine in an odd shape but it indicated that she had been slammed into a wall, her toned shoulder blades had a few scratches and red patches up to her neck and scrape marks, showing a struggle of a fight, down by the curve of her hip, Natsuki had a cut from the center of her lower back to her hip, That could suggest anything but using the other evidence it shows that whatever had happened Natsuki had been on the receiving end most of the time.

Shizuru had unconsciously raised her hand towards Natsuki back and started tracing the light cuts with the tip of her warm fingers. Ever so slowly Natsuki started to enjoy the feeling but it still hurt her in every slightest way and then everything went silent when Shizuru leaned forward and kissed Natsuki's cuts, a slight brush of her lips and Natsuki's body filled with pleasure from the top of her head to the tip of her toes.

The light brushes of kisses stopped and Shizuru gently pulled Natsuki's shirt back down. Shizuru laid a soft hand on Natsuki's shoulder and Natsuki did exactly what she wanted and turned to face her, then everything turned serious.

"Natsuki, I am going to explain what I know, If you remember anything I need you to tell me," Shizuru ordered this, not a question or statement but an order and Natsuki nodded her head.

"When you left my house before we had dinner, I had assumed that you were going out like you said you would. After dinner I went to visit my parents and when I was there I got a call from Mai and she told me that you did not show up at the club and that she thought that you were with me. I started to worry because she also claimed that you were not with her and she tried to ring you and I left to see if you had shown up at my house. My intuition was right, I saw your bike in my garage and when I went to the front door, it was unlocked but you don't have a key. I tried to open the door and Ahn tried to stop me but I still carried on. When I opened the door I saw drops of blood and it came from the stairs and so I followed it around and I was stopped again and Ahn used a bit of force and so I knocked her out and when I turned the corner, I thought there was someone laid on the floor and when I approached I saw that it was you," Shizuru stopped for a moment to let that little bit sink in before she continued and by the look of anger Natsuki was showing she regretted her words about Ahn.

"What the fuck do you mean Ahn used force on you?! Did that bitch hurt you? I'll fucking kill her!" Shizuru had been stunned and then she noticed Natsuki had jump out of the bed and already being in a new set of clothes from Mai she went straight for her shoes by the table and chair. She flopped down and started to put her shoes on. Shizuru knew by the anger radiating off of her true love Natsuki might do something stupid and Ahn being a lawyer doesn't help any situation and so Shizuru started to walk over.

Shizuru came to a halt in front of Natsuki and crouched down and pulled the lab coat up to cover her wrist from Natsuki's view. However, Natsuki didn't even notice Shizuru in front of her as she reached down to tie her lace and collided with something.

There right in front of her eyes was Shizuru crouched down. Her head facing up to Natsuki's face and their eyes locked but that wasn't the reason for surprise. They both had their eyes locked but there was a warm feeling, they can both feel it and their eyes shifted down slightly to confirm it and indeed it was true.

Their lips had locked onto each other and neither of them were moving.

Natsuki's lips were too shocked and happy to move but they would have to separate eventually, just like when Natsuki will leave for London for 5 years to study.

Shizuru was filled with joy and hope. She started to think maybe they could have something together, anything as long as they are with each other.

That little surprise kiss lasted much longer than it should have and they both found each other relaxing into it and their eyes starting to close. However, they were interrupted as a knock on the door came. They both jumped back from each other and turned to the door. The curtains for the windows were close, no one could peek through and the door was closed.

They parted and started to pant, a few seconds went by and Shizuru opened the door and was stunned at who it was hidden behind a bunch of flowers. There stood her fiancee, her wife to be from and arranged marriage by her opposites family.

Ahn.

Shizuru was stunned to the floor and frozen. However, Ahn ignored her and stepped in and headed straight for an angry looking Natsuki and placed the flowers down and she breathed a sigh. Once that sigh was done she found herself pinned on the floor by none other than Natsuki herself and Shizuru hadn't had time to react.

"You bitch! You hurt My Shizuru!" Natsuki shouted as she raised her fist in the air and watched as Ahn prepared herself for the hit. However, It didn't arrive. It hadn't moved from it's original place.

Natsuki had glanced at Shizuru before she hit Ahn in the face and noticed that Shizuru had her arm out showing her wrist. The bruise had lightened its colour but Natsuki never knew that it was darker than it was now and she will never know. Natsuki was staring at the circle dark skin and had frozen. Ahn took this as her chance to stand and make her original announcement.

"Ahem. I have something to say," Ahn requested as she stood up.

Natsuki and Shizuru both stared at her and she gulped and started to fiddle with her fingers.

"It turns out that-" Ahn paused as she took in Natsuki and Shizuru's puffed up red lips and on the inside she just smiled.

They both looked at her quizzical as Ahn remembered her earlier conversation with someone.

* * *

_"AHN! That bitch Natsuki was at Shizuru's house! I didn't even have a chance to destroy the blood!" Tomoe shouted as she barged in Ahn's office._

_Ahn just stared her down until she whimpered._

_"I told you to destroy the blood, not change mine with your own. The blood being destroyed would stop us from having to have a baby and by then the marriage shall be terminated, however, you had a different idea. I'm glad that Natsuki was there to stop you but smashing her over the head with my favorite plant pot is awful." Ah stated as she intertwined her fingers to rest her chin upon._

_"You bitch! We had an agreement and she got in the way! The damn doctor took her blood claiming she was one of the mothers for the baby and that was after Shizuru kissed Natsuki! You don't love her, I do!" Tomoe argued._

_Ahn was momentarily stunned at what Tomoe just said and an idea popped in her head. She stood from her chair and rang the hospital to check on the genes doctor to see if things had been prepared and then she called the police for Tomoe._

_"It seems this will play to my favor. Tomoe, I will be having you arrested for what you have done, Enjoy your time in prison because I'm making sure you go to a very far away one and for a long time. I thank you for sharing your crimes with me and evidence and plots, goodbye." Ahn said as the door slammed open and a few police officers stepped in and dragged Tomoe out, kicking and screaming._

_"Fufufu, Lets see how the love birds are doing," Ahn said as she took her jacket and left for the hospital and bought some flowers._

* * *

Ahn's mind snapped back to the situation and she needed a change of subject if she planned to go along with her plan.

"Um, It... It turns out that it was Tomoe who beat you up Natsuki!" Ahn said as she blurted her words out. They looked like they wanted proof and so she explained.

"You see, Shizuru's house has cameras and it showed that it was Tomoe who beat you up and so I made sure that she was sent to prison, far away for a long time," Ahn finished with a crooked smile.

Then her mind remembered why she came here.

"Oh! I need to borrow Shizuru and you should rest Natsuki!" Ahn walked forwards and took Shizuru's hand and walked her to the pointed room. No conversation, just silence.

They arrived at the gene doctors room and they both went in and was greeted by him.

"Oh hey ladies. Everything is ready and prepared we just need you to set yourself up on the bed," He said and pointed to the bed and Shizuru couldn't even speak and just watched as her mind was tossed out of her body and it moved on its own.

Once done everything began and Shizuru could do nothing to stop it as he entered the DNA to get her pregnant.

After it was done she felt a bit sick and so she went home for the night, alone and cried and cried until she couldn't produce tears but just sobs.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, Like I said this story shall be left for the time being due to certain reasons. I am giving you a new story so please do relax! I hope to see you at my new story! Brad:D


End file.
